Various types of identity bands are known. Many of these comprise a combination of plastic straps and metal latching structures for securing them in the form of a loop. These are not considered satisfactory by medical authorities largely because of their metal parts which are capable of causing injury.
Also known to applicant is an injection molded identity band which, while overcoming the problem mentioned above, itself has the disadvantage that it is complex to mold and requires considerable force to draw the strap thereof through a slot provided in a latching structure. This can be disadvantageous considering that these bands must be placed on old people, babies and seriously ill people.
The object of the present invention is to provide an identity band which is inexpensive to produce, requires a minimum of effort to fit it, and otherwise meets the requirements of the medical authorities.